Hero's Legend
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: All he had wanted was to be a hero. He got his wish and so much more. He lived as the hero he wanted to be, and died to be a legend talked about for many years to come.


**I Do Not Own Final Fantasy VII.**

All he wanted was to be a hero. He wanted to protect the people of Gaia for as long as he could. He signed up for SOLDIER, passed the exams, fought his hardest, worked his way to the top. And he got what he wanted.

He found a mentor who he loved dearly. Like a father, more stern then the one back home. Made friends, ones who always sent him the latest updates, or knew the backwater areas just like he did. He found the most wonderful girl. Even though she lived down in the slums, she was happy and she showed him, let him know how she was feeling, and made his life worth it.

But he hadn't signed up for this.

He knew at some point things would change. And those changes he assumed would involve his friends leaving and dying, but he had never wanted to be the one to kill those friends. His comrades. His family. And being the SOLDIER that he was, he wasn't allowed to regret what he had done. Especially since it saved many peoples lives.

He had hoped that his mentor would always be there. That his General wouldn't find a reason to destroy ShinRa. That the brunette girl he had met in the slums would one day agree to marry him. That the little blonde leaning against him now would be safe and make it to First Class and be able to go home.

Maybe the planet just didn't agree with the things he hoped.

He himself had to kill his mentor, that being one of the hardest things he'd ever done. That man was like a father to him. No, he had been his father. Always taking care of him, teaching him, being there for him. And he had taken that away from himself just because of a stupid scientist who treated humans like lab subjects.

Then, not long after the death of his closest friend, his General was driven insane. Again, by a scientist who only cared about his work and not the lives of others. He watched the acclaimed God destroy his little blonde friend's home and world in one night. He was left to watch the people burn to death and scream in pain. And he was the only person who could stop the raging man. Which he tried his best at once he had found the man.

He was injured in the fight, it almost seemed as if he had been mauled by a tiger when they had found him. His blonde friend near by, fighting for his life with every breath he took. They had been carted away like dying animals when the ShinRa employees came.

He had woken up four years later in a rebuilt Nibelheim, with the military changed, the scientists now working on him. It wasn't long before he broke out, taking the small blonde with him. They traveled passed all the guards at the front of the town, and way passed any civilization. With a little help from an old Turk friend, they were able to get to Gongaga.

And that was when things got worse. Having to kill one of the scientists made things a lot better than what they had been, but then he had found out it was the director that had gone missing. And he had liked him, he was a relatively good person. That had made things incredibly worse.

So he stole a motorbike and rode to the last area someone had seen Genesis. An old friend of his mentor and the General. And he destroyed him. He made him pay for all the crap he was put through because of the Ex-First Class. He let his pain burn in his veins, the anger and agony he had gone through, that had all come out in that one last fight.

That was enough to defeat the greatest enemy he ever had. So, with that over and done with, he ran, taking the blonde boy with him. They ran and ran, until a man with a truck was nice enough to take them to Midgar.

They had gotten half way there, he could see the city in the distance when he first heard the gun shot. He had grabbed his friend and jumped off the moving truck, thanking the man. And the fight for his life began.

He had left Cloud over by the rocks, promising him that he would be back. He fought his hardest while facing those ShinRa SOLDIERS. He took down all of them. One had just gotten in a lucky shot. Which was his downfall.

That was when he realized that he would never get to marry his little slum girl. His sunlight. His Aerith. He hadn't even gotten to see her one last time. Never would his dream come true. A big family with the girl he loved. That was the last hope he had given up on.

He then gave Cloud his legacy, having him promise to live on in his absence, to be strong, to have dreams, to have hopes to cling to. And he departed the world.

All he had wanted was to be a hero. He got his wish and so much more. He lived as the hero he wanted to be, and died to be a legend talked about for many years to come.

Live to be a hero, die to be a legend.

* * *

**Well, this has been circling ever since I read that one comment on a Zack Fair video.**

**I agree with the "He wanted to be a hero, but died a legend." scenario. It fits Zack perfectly.**

**Well I hope you enjoy this~.**

**Please review, favorite, anything. It would really mean a lot to me.**


End file.
